1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal stall cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new overhead livestock enclosure washing system for cleaning the pens of a livestock confinement building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal stall cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal stall cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Illustrative of the animal stall cleaning devices is U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,668 to Sandberg which provides a device that directs itself along the sides of the stalls and cleans the stalls as the device advances along the stalls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,387 to Zink provides a water jet tool that can be inserted into a hollow object with jet nozzles for directing the water in jet streams to clean the object with the jet nozzles create torque to actuate cross body rotation and allow the jet nozzles to continually changed direction and provide three dimensional cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,994 to Zink provides a multiple nozzle swivel assembly that is mounted to a cable and travels along the cable to clean an area along the path of the cable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,511 to Andersen provides a carriage with a distribution valve mounted thereon and nozzles in fluid communication with the distribution valve so that the distribution valve distributes the cleaning fluid to the nozzles to clean the interior of a building as the carriage is drawn from one end of the building to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,863 to Zamensky provides a movable washing member on a continuous track that is moved along fixed rails to clean vehicles of varying lengths. U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,370 to Payne provides a plurality of reciprocating wands that are rotated in horizontal manner to clean the surfaces of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,053 provides a spray arm mounted to a carriage that is longitudinal displaceable with the spray arm having vertical and horizontal nozzles that spray the vehicle when the spray arm is rotated around the vehicle.
In these respects, the overhead livestock enclosure washing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the pens of a livestock confinement building.